The Goal of the project is to decrease medication administration errors without increasing staff work, time or effort. Phase I is to demonstrate feasability; Phase II is to prototype and test the system and develop a commercialization plan. The goal of Phase I of this project is to: Engineer a device to monitor medication administration in real time, including: A. Validate the medication, dosage, patient, and time of administration are as ordered. B. Warn the nurse (or other medication administrator) of deviations from proscribed order. C. Automatically document the administration of medications that are in compliance. D. Allow the nurse to over-ride compliance rule by documenting rationale for compliance Deviations. E. Accomplish the above without adding to nurse staff workload. Specific Aims of this project will focus on the engineering feasibility of the project. There will be 4 Specific aims to the engineering feasibility. 1. Design a handheld device to collect patient, nurse & drug data, and display to the nurse compliance with drug order and if not, display the out of compliance condition. 2. Specify the software needed for the handheld device. 3. Determine the rules which will monitor the compliance and out of compliance conditions for The medication administration. 4. Specify the software which will act as middleware between the handheld device, the patient Information system, the pharmacy information system and the medication rule system. Phase I will be accomplished in a controlled laboratory environment. All systems will be tested and Evaluated in the simulated environment. No actual patients or patient records will be placed at risk.